Skylanders: A Rare Gem
by o0kamicrazy0o
Summary: when the Skylanders were sent to Earth there was one sent that was different from all. When the Skylanders were finally sent back to skylands, she was left behind with no way of going back. In skylands were she is being looked for, two Skylanders have been assigned to retrieve her before Kaos finds her and uses her against them to destroy Skylands. characters: SnapShot Wolfgang
1. Chapter 1

**OK so first time writing a skylander ff but I'm into this right now so why not give it a shot see how it goes.**  
 **First chapter hope u like.**  
 **_**

I was never meant to be sent here and I was never meant to be left here, but I missed my chance at going back and now... I don't think I'll ever go back.

It was just another day up at skylands; students training and other Skylanders going about their business. Master Eon was up in his office looking through some old records from past and present Skylanders when he came upon one that was still marked with the sign missing. It's been three years since she went missing and Master Eon was starting to find the search for her as hopeless since the ones that were sent to look for her in the past came back extremely injured but with data about her and others, others that were sent never returned and were never heard of thus declaring them enailated.

Eon stood up from his chair and walked to one of the windows to look outside, in thought. Just as he stood by the window Hugo walked in:

"Good morning Master Eon, I come with news of progress. The new students are getting better and better that I am sure they will be able to go and take their training out to the field and... Master Eon?" Hugo asked with concern when he saw Eon deep in thought, "is something wrong? "

"I was just wondering when was the last time we sent a search party to Earth?" Eon asked, turning around and walking back to his desk.

"Um about five months why, oh don't tell me you're planning on sending another search party for her. Master Eon, maybe she doesn't want to be found, it appears to be a suicide mission, what I'd she is not even on that planet".

"I'll send this final mission to Earth, if they come back with nothing or if they come back at all I'll cancel any further searches for her".

"Right and who should I call this time?" Hugo asked getting his notepad out ready to write.

"Get me our top Trap Master and Sensei ". Hugo wrote down the names of the two Skylanders and went to go get them.

Hugo found the two and directed them to Eon, they were expected to be seen emidiatly. The two arrived emidiatly, Master Eon awaiting them in the library looking through some books.

"Oi, you better put them back the way they were. I did not waist my time rearranging each one for them to be shuffled up again!"

Eon looked up to see the Trap Master and Sensei walking to him.

"Wolfgang, Snap Shot I have been expecting you and don't worry Wolfgang Hugo will be in charge of putting the books back" Eon said walking down the steps to the two.

"So what's the emergency?" Snap Shot asked.

"I have a mission for you two"

"A mission to where?" asked Wolfgang.

"To Earth"

"Earth, what for?"

"Have you ever heard about a skylander named Hina?" Eon began.

"Yeah, isn't she the one that went missing years back"

"Yes, well I am sending you two on a mission to find her and bring her back"

"what's the rush in finding her?" Wolfgang asked.

"Kaos is out there and from what I have heard he's looking for her too" Eon answered.

"But wasn't she a beginner when she started at this academy and got sent to Earth?" Snap Shot asked.

"Yes"

"so what would Kaos want with a novice " Wolfgang asked.

"Have you ever heard of Quarts Crusher or Shriek Streak?". The two shook their heads.

"Exactly. From what has been brought back by others sent to Earth is that she can be a bit... destructive and I have seen that she is finding new powers within herself that not even she or I have ever thought of her having" Eon finished.

"so your saying that she was responsible for all those lives lost and the number of injured brought back" Wolfgang said, a bit of anger in his voice. Eon nodded. "And you want us to bring her, to this place, why exactly, have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want to be found?"

"That's what I told him!" Hugo yelled from across the library fixing some of the books at the other end of the room.

"I want two to bring her here because if Kaos gets to her first she can be used against us as a tool of destruction to finally bring Skylands down" there was a silence between them for a moment before Eon broke it, "so I need to know are you two up for it?" There was once again silence for a while as the two Skylanders looked at each other.

"Yes" they said in unsion.

"very well then, now to discuss what you need to know about her" they walked over to one of the tables to discuss what was needed to know. They sat down and Eon began:

"She's agathokakological" Eon said but the Skylanders looked at him with questioning stares, "composed of both good and evil" he said refreshing their knowledge, "she is a shape shifter being able to shift into any animal from Earth, there hasn't been anything on her being able to shape shift into any Skyland inhabitant but you can never be too sure, we think that she has taken the form right now of a human and attends one of the schools there, a high school". He said stopping for a while to let the information be processed.

"What element is she" asked Wolfgang, "so if we can, we can trap her in one of the elemental traps and bring her back"

"I don't really know she was new at the academy when the incident happened but the last I remember was that she was to be of the undead element but because of the new powers she has obtained its hard to tell whether her element has changed and trapping her in an elemental trap won't help it is only used to trap villains and she is no villain".

"What powers has she uncovered?" asked Snapshot.

"So far what we know is that she possesses fire powers, water, electricity, wind and others that not all of us have seen. Oh and another thing I have heard that she can be hypnotic so to prevent from anything... happening I have bought special contacts that can repel her hypnotic powers" he said then stood up, walked over to retrieve the box with the contacts and gave a pair to each.

"This seems to be all for now, if I find anything new I will inform you".

"When do we leave?" Snapshot asked.

"You leave tomorrow but come early so to inform of anything new I have found" Eon suggested, this was all that was said before the Skylanders left the library to get ready for their departure the next day.

The next day they did as they were told: to meet with Master Eon early the next day and go over anything he found new about Hina. There was not much found but Eon thought it would be a vendor with their time on finding her.

"she has the ability to turn her fingers to claws and she has a necklace that changes color to show which side is dominating her good or evil, or based on the emotions she is feeling. This is all that I have on her background" Eon finished and they made their way to the portal that will transport Snap Shot and Wolfgang to Earth.

"Now since she goes to school you two are going to have to have some cover if your going to find her" Eon said once they reached the entrance to where the portals were. Hugo walked beside them. When they reached the grounds Eon took out two watches from the bag Hugo was carrying and handed them to the Skylanders.

"Is there no form of telling time on Earth? " Wolfgang stated, inspecting the watch.

"No, no, this watch is for changing how you look, your going to have to look like one from Earth, blending in; and since it works with any gender or species it has unlimited forms to use". They inspected the watches and walked the remaining steps to the portal.

They were already in the position to be sent to earth when Eon spoke up "just remember to stay on her good side, get close to her, try to build up her trust, and don't get on her bad side"

"Why" they said in unsion

"She has a thirst for blood if you get on her bad side and from the looks of it she's not afraid to shed some... and she'll kill you"

"What!" they shouted in shock but before they could reconsider their mission the portal opened sending both on their way to Earth.

 **_** _  
 **Please correct me if I made any errors on names or if u didn't understand something or just any mistakes found. Hope you enjoyed this first part. I'll update soon.**  
 **Till next time** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the Skylanders planned on retrieving their rarity, Kaos was also planning something of his own to find her first.

"Master Kaos have you heard the Skylanders are planning on looking for Hina again", Glum shakes remarked, coming into the room Laos was planning his evil deeds.

"planning on retrieving her again are they, hmm"

"what should we do? send a search party of our own?"

"No, they were never successful, they either got roasted, electrocuted, or something, we shall go ourselves " Kaos said getting up from his chair and walking over to his own portal.

"are you sure sir... she has been known to... kill" Glum shakes said with concern and fear mixed in his voice.

"yes, so hopefully we get to her first, convince her the Skylanders have abandoned her, that they are bad, come back successful and gain control over skylands "

"you know what she's capable of don't you?" Glum shakes said.

"but of course"

"and you're still going after her what if this plan backfires (like all your other plans)", he said the last part in a whisper, " what is plan But"

"err, I'll think about it if plan A doesn't work "

"and what will be plan A?"

"capture her" was all Kaos said before he pushed the button to open the portal and off they went.

The portal opened releasing SnapShot and Wolfgang plummeting to the ground straight to the top of a tree. They fell through it snapping tree branches and landing with a hard thump on ground.

"Snapshot, Wolfgang have you landed?" Eons voice came through the watches both had on.

"Skylanders do you hear me?!"

With a groan SnapShot answered him. "we hear you"

"oh good where did you Teleport to and did you land safely?"

"Yeah, we landed just not safely but in good condition"

"alright so you must be wondering how to use your own shape shifter, all you have to do is click on the button on the side of the watch, switch to human and click it until you find the form that suits your liking". They did as instructed and managed the settings on the watch.

"How are we supposed to see how we look like we look the same to each other and there's no mirrors near" Wolfgang said.

"oh well go ahead and head into town, there is a place that was used by past Skylanders it's in front of a gas station called Red Wagon"

"what's a gas station? " Snapshot asked.

"hmm how about you just put the name of the building in the navigator, it'll lead you to your destination, if you can just change to the first form on your watch and when you get to the building you can then change to any other form you wish"

"what's the name of the building", asked Wolfgang, "Arline Hotel" Eon replied. SnapShot pinned down the name of the place and like magic the directions to the Hotel appeared.

"What time is it over there?" Eon asked.

They looked at the watch but to their surprise the watch could do everything else but tell time.

"um about half past midday" answered SnapShot.

"OK then check into the Hotel and it would be best to continue your mission tomorrow, oh and one more thing since she goes to the High school it would be better if you were to disguise yourself as a 17 or 18 year old boy and just so their isn't any problems you should go to the main office to sign up it will be similar to signing up for the academy, that would be all and if you need anything please don't hesitate to contact me and also inform me of anything new you find out about her", with that the call was ended and SnapShot and Wolfgang changed into the first form the watch gave them then walked the direction to the Arlume Hotel.

Twenty minutes later after the Skylanders left a portal was open in the same spot where the previous portal was and out came Kaos and Glumshakes plummeting to the ground and landed also with a hard thump.

"Are we here?" Glumshakes asked.

"It appears so" Kaos said, getting up from the ground.

"So now what?"

"We find a place to stay for today and tomorrow on with the plan" Kaos said walking away.

"And were will we stay sir"

"I was thinking probably in a tree, in a cave or, oh yes I remember, I can just use this", he said gesturing to a device similar to a remote that worked as a form of GPS, "and find a place to stay".

"Find us a place to stay" Kaos spoke to the device and it showed the names of nearby hotels which were the Palma Hotel, Sleep in Inn, and the Arlume Hotel.

"Where is the Palma Hotel" he said into the device again.

"One block away" it responded.

"OK I guess we're walking right sir" Glumshakes said.

"your walking", Kaos said climbing onto Glumshakes back, "now carry me the block away"

"huuu", he sighed, "yes sir", Glumshakes said carrying Kaos piggyback style to the Palma Hotel.

"It feels weird walking amongst a crowd and not seeing them running like chickens in every direction" said Wolfgang. SnapShot nodded as they walked in a crowd of people. They reached the entrance of the Arlume Hotel. It was a tall building, it's appearance fancy like one of those New York Hotels. A man walked out, probably just a resident in the building, he looked in the direction of the two, moved a bit to the side and held the door open for the two. SnapShot stared at him and nodded his head in a thank you and both walked in.

"Anything for two lovely ladies", the man said. SnapShot stopped and looked at the man then back to Wolfgang, whose face was in an expression that read disturbance and anger.

"Ladies?", Wolfgang said with irritation in his voice and walked towards the man, Snapshot reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Wolfgang said walking closer to the man, SnapShot put on a little more effort on keeping Wolfgang back.

"The one that is going to be called a lady will be you when they hear how you're going to scream when I-"

"Sorry, my...friend isn't use to receiving compliments, she's more of a...tomboy" SnapShot interrupted Wolfgang, the man looked a bit surprised by the outburst but still memorized by the two.

"It's alright I didn't think you'd be offended I thought you two received compliments like this all the time" the man said and handed them a paper, SnapShot took it but didn't look at it. Wolfgang still glared at the man.

"See you around then" the man said and winked at them. This got Wolfgang more infuriated that he lunged at the man but SnapShot quickly grabbed him.

"We'll see", SnapShot replied still holding on to Wolfgang. Wolfgang threw some curses, insults and other forms of foul language at the man, the man then left out of the building. Both got back up and Wolfgang then looked at what SnapShot had in his hands, took the piece of paper, looked at what was written on it: on it were ten numbers and a heart. He crumpled it up, went outside, spotted the man not far from the building and threw the crumpled paper at him. He walked back inside mumbling things under his breath of what he would do if he saw the man around making googoo eyes at him again, SnapShot was by the other doors leaning up against the wall examining the watch, when he looked up Wolfgang was already on the middle of the hall, so they both walked up to the other set of doors, opened them, and walked up to the receptionist and booked a room.

When they found their room, compared to the size of the building the room was an agreeable size with a big living room, two rooms and two bathrooms as well as a small kitchen. Since they didn't bring much they just explored part of the room. Wolfgang went off to see which of the rooms he would take. He then went to the restroom, looked in the mirror and saw why the man from earlier was hitting on them.

"Hey Snappy have you seen yourself in the mirror yet" Wolfgang said sticking his head out were the door was. SnapShot looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Not like that". So SnapShot got up and went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was in a form of an orange/red haired woman with an hourglass figure.

"how do you look like", SnapShot called to Wolfgang, Wolfgang had arrows out of the bathroom and had gone to the kitchen (or what seemed to be the kitchen). He came in and looked in the mirror. He was in the form of a brown haired woman with the same figure but a little bit plump. On seeing their forms then looking at their watches SnapShot saw that there were initials in the watches that read **(you can figure out what the initials were by just taking the beginning letter of the characteristics and putting them in lokharic picture above)**

 _ **For SnapShot**_

 **G** **ender** : Woman

 **H** **air** **C** **olor** : Orange

 **H** **air** **L** **ength** : Short

 **H** **air** **S** **tyle** : Straight

 **A** **ge** : 28

 _ **For Wolfgang**_

 **G** **ender** : Woman

 **H** **air** **C** **olor** : Brown

 **H** **air** **L** **ength** : Long

 **H** **air** **S** **tyle:** Wavy

 **A** **ge** : 28

Then from the living room a loud crash was heard. They rushed over to see what happened only to see their weapons on the ground. One of the watches turned on and out came the voice of Eon:

"I have sent your weapons over you seemed to have forgotten them in the library". The watch then turned off but then came back on, "one last thing for today you will need to head over to the HS, Darbon HS, early in the morning around seven or eight a.m. to register, oh and make sure to change forms, anywho good day Skylanders... or more like goodnight, report back soon". The connection went off and the watch turned off.

"well might as well get out of these forms and have one ready for tomorrow" Snappy said. They messed around with the watches until they came on the one that most suited them, left them that way, took the watches off and each went to their rooms and slept.

 **Sorry I didn't update in a while forgot to pay phone so yeah.**

 **Please correct me if I made any mistakes.**  
 **Till next time .**


End file.
